


Skirt

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Skirts, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: one day, bokuto asked akaashi to doing him favor because it's his birthday."please wear this skirt akaashi! ah, and this stocking too~", he said.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 36





	Skirt

one day, bokuto asked akaashi to doing him favor because it's his birthday.

"please wear this skirt akaashi! ah, and this stocking too~", he said.

it's so random that akaashi doesn't even know how to react. why his boyfriend want him to wear such a girl outfit. it won't look good since his leg is not plump like girl but firm, because he do sport. what kind of kinky play, he thought. yet, he still wearing those just because his boyfriend want him to. it doesn't harm anybody, he thought.

but **he is wrong.**

**AKAASHI IS WRONG**.

HE LOOKS SO GOOD IN THOSE SKIRT AND IT HARMS BOKUTO'S SELF CONTROL.

when akaashi walk out from the bathroom wearing those skirt and stocking, bokuto just stood silence there and blink with stupid face. his jaw dropped. there is awkward silence between them before akaashi break it with tired sigh.

"I'll go change", he says and walk towards the bathroom once again.

hands on the knob, ready to push the door open but bokuto suddenly pull it to close the door. he stand so close behind akaashi's back. so close till akaashi can hear his terrible pace of breathing. was he running?

akaashi turn his body facing bokuto lazily. "what is this time bokuto-san?", he said with half open eye lid. akaashi doesn't aware that bokuto grab the door knob with so much power till his knuckle became white.

the two-toned hair boy take a deep breath before letting the door knob and grab both of akaashi's shoulder. for awhile, akaashi laugh internally because bokuto's face is so funny. his eyebrows curve. his face is so intense yet his lips is curl hiding his smile. bokuto is so expressive and that is always amusing him. uh, he loves his boyfriend so much.

"okay akaashi, i am ready"

"ready for what?"

"enjoy my present"

"i don't wrap your present yet, its in my bag. if you want it now, let me bring-"

and bokuto shut him up with a kiss. a smooch. a very deep, long and breathtaking kiss.

"i mean you. you are my present. right now, right here. with this outfit. i want to do it. may i?", bokuto asking him with so much frustration and gentleness in his eyes. 

his hand pulling akaashi's hip close and the other stroke his back soft. akaashi as weak and mere human he is, cannot reject bokuto's proposal. ahhh, his boyfriend really know how to asked him. maybe akaashi is that much in love that he is weak against bokuto. he doesn't know. it can be both though.

he circled his hand around bokuto's neck. eyes fixed on other man's golden orb, _do as you please_ , he said. 

bokuto grinned so wide. he is laughing while hugged the jade boy. 

"okay, up!", he said cheerfully.

so akaashi jumped and circled his legs around bokuto's waist. bokuto's hands are on his thigh, supporting him to not fall. while walking towards they bedroom, his boyfriend is not forget to kiss his lips and grope his bottom. this is hilarious, he thought. 

when they arrive at the bedroom, bokuto rushingly pinned him down on the bed. he kiss him again and suck his tongue. the golden man tracing his jawline and neck with kiss and leave a wet trace. it was so ticklish and akaashi unconsciously curling his leg. his thigh brushing bokuto's crotch and make the man growl. akaashi and bokuto have another awkward silence, again. 

blink twice and both of them laugh after that. it was so funny. how could they acted like a teen in heat in their middle 20. they have been together for almost 6 year. 

bokuto rise, and stand at the side of their bed. he is watching him. akaashi is still laying his back down on their bed with messiness. disheveled hair. blushing skin. red and wet lips. shirt is half open, showing his light abs. the exposed skirt. Damn, akaashi is really tempting. bokuto become more aroused.

"stop watching me", akaashi said. his hiding his face under his arm. 

"akaashi, you don't know how much exciting this is to me", try to encourage the other man.

bokuto then pull one of akaashi's leg up and kiss his inner ankle. the thin, soft and slick stocking stick tightly and shape his legs. he trace akaashi calf with tongue and kissing the muscle. 

"you really do have a pretty legs, akaashi" he said seriously and leaving akaashi in embarrassment. 

bokuto then lowered his body to kiss akaashi's thigh. he lifted the skirt up and hide in self in there. akaashi tried his best to not let the voice out but when bokuto making bite mark in his upper thigh, sniffing and light bite his dick, he cannot held back any longer. he moaning and that's make bokuto satisfied. 

after that bokuto sit beside him, teasing akaashi to remind him that for his next birthday, he should bought lace lingerie. akaashi smack his arm out of embarrassment.

"so.. let's stop playing and down to the business. i can't wait any longer"

"okay, the business"

then akaashi rise and sit on bokuto's lap. the golden one panting while the jade one laughing. when bokuto aroused, it's fun to tease him. he can't even speak. he just hug akaashi waist and breathing in his neck. 

"agh..akaashiiii, i want to put it in. now.. please", he whined.

"okay okay, the real business", akaashi said and kiss his lover deeply after that.

they ended up doing it so much till akaashi have to take sick leave in the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ♥️


End file.
